Unforgiven Hero
by chronossoul
Summary: (Chap. 03 Up!) "Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua untukmu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" -Leo Jung Taekwoon-. VIXX. Jung Taekwoon & GS!Cha Hakyeon. REMAKE-LeoN Version. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **.**

 **VIXX Leo & VIXX N (GS)**

 **.**

 **Introducing :**

 **A Pink Eunji**

 **JYJ Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **Kahi (former member of After School)**

 **EXO Xiumin (GS)**

 **~ Chapter 01 ~**

"Oppa sangat menyedihkan," Eunji menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kakaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Eunji mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dashbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan oppa mau begini terus? Sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan oppa?"

"Sttt." Taekwoon bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah dihafalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Taekwoon lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat cum laude," tukas Eunji dengan gusar, "Dan itu karena siapa coba?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Itu karena oppa! Semua karena perjuangan oppa!" Eunji tidak mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang oppa bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Taekwoon terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam angkutan umum yang dikendarainya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus umum. Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek berpanas-panasan naik bus umum lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Eunji gusar karena kakaknya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Oppa menyedihkan, sampai kapan oppa menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Taekwoon mengganggap pertanyaan Euni itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Taekwoon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab...

.

.

 **10 tahun yang lalu**

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Taekwoon bangga pada teman -temannya waktu itu.

Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Taekwoon di lapangan itu.

"Daebak, mobil ini enak sekali dibawa ngebut!" seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga mobil sport."

" _C'mon Let's try_." seru salah seorang temannya yang lain.

Taekwoon tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora.

Dan malam itu pula Taekwoon belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan.

Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Taekwoon adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Taekwoon mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Taekwoon sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus, dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Taekwoon sempat menyalahkan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Taekwoon langsung di kirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Korea Selatan.

Ibunya, Kim Jaejoong atau setelah menikah dengan ayah Taekwoon berubah marga menjadi Jung Jaejoong, seorang perempuan Korea yang juga memiliki kewarganegaraan Amerika, mengingatkannya saat dia tiba dirumah.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" tanya ibunya waktu itu.

Taekwoon yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah.

"Buat apa eomma? Bukankah appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin malahan lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup."

Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Supir taksi itu memiliki istri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Woonie?"

Taekwoon merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan Ibunya, "Sebenarnya apa yang eomma inginkan dariku?"

"Eomma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, eomma ingin kau kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai appa yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."

Taekwoon mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin, kalau Taekwoon datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Taekwoon. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Dan datanglah Taekwoon keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah. Tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobil tidak bisa masuk ke kompleks itu, Taekwoon masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana, terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu. Ketika Taekwoon mengucapkan permisi di depan pintu, seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul di ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu cantik, dengan warna kulit yang tidak biasa bagi orang korea, agak gelap namun tampak eksotis dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis, itu yang Taekwoon pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Cantik, manis, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas, dan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Taekwoon.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Taekwoon memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona, selama ini banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Saya... saya datang kemari untuk minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu, maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Karena setelah kalimat itu, Taekwoon bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga berserakan dihancurkan, dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan appa mu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"

Hari itu, Taekwoon diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, ibu gadis itu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya. Dan hari itu juga, Taekwoon menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga ini, itulah yang mengganjal di hati eomma." sang ibu menatap Taekwoon sedih.

"Gadis itu membenciku eomma, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."

Taekwoon masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Sang ibu hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, dan ibunya pula, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian kepadamu, penyebab semua ini?"

"Dia sebatang kara, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa, eomma?"

Ibunya menatap Taekwoon dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun.

"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Taekwoonie..."

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir di sini? Gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi," suara Eunji memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Taekwoon berjingkat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan melamun oppa semakin parah."

Taekwoon menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, "Gomawo, sudah menemaniku menunggu dia."

Eunji menatap kakaknya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi kakaknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah-olah Taekwoon sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu oppa, aku tidak tahan kalau kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Taekwoon terdiam, tidak menanggapi. "Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah oppa siapkan untuknya." Eunji menatap Taekwoon penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Taekwoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Bukankah ini waktunya oppa berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah oppa tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

Cengkeraman Taekwoon di roda kemudi semakin erat, "Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia..."

Taekwoon mengernyit menggelengkan kepala, membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Oppa sungguh menyedihkan." Eunji menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan jengkel, merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus, "Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti gadis itu tahu, siapa yang berada di balik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini."

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Ibu asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Hakyeon mengernyitkan kening, dibacanya kop di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal, Hakyeon tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, ownernya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _joint ventura_ dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis. Dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Hakyeon bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk seorang _fresh graduate_ seperti dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Ibu asrama tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Hakyeon, "Sudah buka saja, mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini, eomoni." Hakyeon terbiasa memanggil Ibu asramanya dengan sebutan eomeoni.

Ibu asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya, ketika dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Heechul eomoni, seorang pegawai yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama putri yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama milik sebuah yayasan swasta tersebut.

Kim Heechul adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian, dan kehadiran Hakyeon sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Heechul eomoni mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Hakyeon agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Hakyeon, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Hakyeon bisa lulus kuliah, tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Hakyeon tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama putri tersebut, mengurus administrasinya, bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik." Heechul eomoni tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Hakyeon merobek amplop itu, sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya

Dengan Hormat,

...maka kami memanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview...

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana?" Heechul eomoni tampak begitu optimis dan penasaran.

Hakyeon tersenyum, "Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan..."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi, eomoni... aku masih bingung..."

Heechul eomoni menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Hakyeon, "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu Hakyeonie, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Hakyeon terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah, seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya langsung dan membantunya. Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, ibu asrama sebagai pengganti orangtuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Hakyeon tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya.

"Hei malaikat pelindungku," bisiknya pelan kepada langit, "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah, terima kasih ya."

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Hakyeon merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Hakyeon jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di lobi mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang ke sini, ini bukanlah tempatku...

Hakyeon mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionis yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu mungkin kasihan melihat Hakyeon yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Eh... ini..." Hakyeon mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionis, "Saya mendapatkan panggilan interview di perusahaan ini hari ini."

Resepsionis itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening, dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu, bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main, dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang owner. Bahkan ditandatangi langsung oleh owner mereka... Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting...

"Sebentar, saya akan menelepon." sikap resepsionis yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Hakyeon untuk mengangkat telepon.

Jantung Hakyeon langsung berdegup kencang, pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya, apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu surat palsu, mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjai Hakyeon? Astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu?

Hakyeon memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika resepsionis itu akhirnya kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya, senyum ramahnya sudah kembali, "Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani anda ke atas."

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Hakyeon melangkah masuk ke lift menuju ke lantai lima.

"Mari nona, silahkan duduk dulu di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda."

Hakyeon duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, memberitahukan kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test? Dan dimana yang lainnya? Hakyeon memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi, dia menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian.

"Silahkan nona. Beliau berkenan menemui anda."

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Hakyeon melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang perempuan cantik, lebih tepatnya terlihat lumayan imut karena gaya rambutnya yang berponi depan, telah menunggunya di sana, dengan setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk," gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Hakyeon duduk di hadapan perempuan itu, "Saya Eunji, HR Manager di perusahaan ini, mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

Rupanya kata-kata Heechul eomeoni ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya...

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari Owner kami..."

Otak Hakyeon serasa dicubit, Staff Direksi? Kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Hakyeon langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang imut itu.

Wawancara berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Hakyeon menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya, dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, Eunji terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Perempuan itu lalu menatap Hakyeon lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Hakyeon, "Kalau anda diterima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Hakyeon tergagap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu, biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja," jawab Hakyeon cepat.

Eunji menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anda diterima, saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi, "Baik. Saya akan bersiap."

Eunji berdiri dan mau tak mau Hakyeon ikut berdiri juga, perempuan itu lalu menyalami Hakyeon dengan senyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar, "Sampai bertemu lagi, anda bisa keluar sendiri kan." dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, wanita itu meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian.

Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri, secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah ia...?

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

"Sudah beres," Eunji meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Taekwoon.

"Gomawo," Taekwoon tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan," Eunji mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti juga akan sebingung dia, dan oppa sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Taekwoon tersenyum miris, "Perusahaan ini punyaku, dan aku juga yang berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Eunji mengangkat bahunya, "Yah... lagipula siapalah aku, bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu... sekarang keinginanmu sudah tercapai Taekwoon oppa."

"Panggil aku Leo kalau berada disini."

Eunji meringis.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Woonie oppa," dengan keras kepala Eunji tetap memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan 'Taekwoon atau Woonie Oppa'. "Appa kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan appa, dan identitasmu pasti akan terbongkar."

Taekwoon diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapan Eunji, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan oppa pikir dia akan berterimakasih pada oppa nantinya?"

Taekwoon menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih... ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Eunji. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih."

Eunji mendesah, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

"Aku cuma bisa mendoakan oppa, semoga semua baik-baik saja." Dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, sambung Eunji dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

~ Unfogiven Hero ~

"Ini ruanganmu," Seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang—termasuk dirimu, kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan owner perusahaan ini, yaitu Mr. Leo. Tugasmu adalah membantu Mrs. Xiumin, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa memback up semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu," kata perempuan itu, yang ternyata bernama Mrs. Kahi. Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang perempuan muda yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya.

Mrs. Xiumin, perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya, dan Hakyeon merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Mrs. Kahi memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik, dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya kalau Mr. Leo sedang tidak ada di tempat. Ah, tidak perlu formal denganku, panggil saja Xiumin." Xiumin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama dan Xiumin menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Mr. Leo?" Hakyeon sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya," Xiumin tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan kuatir, Mr. Leo tidak seketus Kahi, dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak marahnya... dan sangat tampan." Xiumin mengedip nakal, "Biarpun wajah beliau sedikit murung yang mengarah ke tanpa ekspresi, seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu..." Xiumin mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Dia adalah bujangan paling diincar disini, kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah terlihat dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Hakyeon mengernyit, muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang, tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu perempuanpun? Xiumin tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Hakyeon.

"Dia bukan gay," bisiknya pelan, "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik dari kalangan atas. Tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja, Mr. Leo tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lama dengan satu wanita," Xiumin mengehela napas dengan dramatis, "Lelaki setampan itu... dan kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Hakyeon, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada Mr. Leo. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena Mr. Leo sedikitpun tidak akan melirik mereka."

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Mr. Leo' itu. Hakyeon tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati, dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna dan pemurung, ralatnya, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Hakyeon, karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

Dan lelaki itu bukan Mr. Leo, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hakyeon merasa yakin.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan….

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Dia ada disini.

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! Dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang perempuan biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Taekwoon berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tetapi perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa, perempuan inilah yang entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Perempuan inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Taekwoon. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Taekwoon. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Taekwoon melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Kahi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung mengangguk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Leo." sapanya hormat.

Taekwoon mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, di mana Hakyeon? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?

Kahi sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Taekwoon, dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Taekwoon yang tahu rencana bosnya itu ketika memasukkan Hakyeon keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang di kamar mandi, Mr. Leo."

Taekwoon mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti," gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Taekwoon merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi, berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Hakyeon lama sekali?

Taekwoon merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Hakyeon tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Hakyeon tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Hakyeon mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Taekwoon merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Hakyeon mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu. Semoga Hakyeon tidak mengenalinya. Taekwoon masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk," gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Masih dalam masa berkabung dan sedih. Tapi, ini jalan hidup yang jjong oppa pilih, kita harus tetap tegar, gak boleh sedih terus, hidup ini harus terus berjalan. Seperti kata tante saya waktu ibu saya meninggal. Saya masih punya ayah saya, kakak saya, semua keluarga yang saya sayang dan lima sahabat rempong saya, juga kembaran saya si Hana. ^^

Jjong oppa, titip salam untuk ibu, nenek, dan dua kakek saya di surga ya~ _You really did a good job_ , oppa~ :')

.

Ottokajiiiii? Jadi juga akhirnya dibikin LeoN hahaha XD

Saya tau, ffnya HyukBin belom tamat, dan saya udah main posting ff ini aja huhu. FF ini masih satu sodara sama ff RaKen yang 'A Romantic Story About Jaehwan', jadi nanti RaKen bakal ada cameo sedikit di ff ini. HyukBin juga jadi cameo, tapi ff ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama ff 'After The Honeymoon' yaaa. ^^

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Leo VIXX N (GS)**

 **Introducing:**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ Chapter 02 ~**

Dia memang tampan. Sangat tampan. Sayang terlalu tampan, bukan tipeku. Hakyeon langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar, kulit putih pucat, rambut yang hitam legam sorot mata yang yang tajam tapi dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Hakyeon tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Mr. Leo tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Hakyeon tanpa sadar mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Mr. Leo tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya,

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Hakyeon mengernyit, gugup? Karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Hakyeon dan mau tak mau Hakyeon menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Xiumin memulai periode cuti hamilnya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr. Leo saja." gumam lelaki itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

'Saja.' Hakyeon kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa Mr. Leo menggunakan kata 'saja' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain, bukankah namanya memang Leo?

Lelaki itu berdehem.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Aku mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana, dan aku sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Aku senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru," Mr. Leo tampak tersenyum dan Hakyeon sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, "Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Mr. Leo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Hakyeon mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Itu juga yang kuharapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Bisa," Hakyeon menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Mr. Leo mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, aku yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini Miss Hakyeon, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal.

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Oh. Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Mr. Leo yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya,

"Aku dengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Benar, saya menggunakan angkutan umum," jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang big boss?

"Dan aku tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh," Mr. Leo tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Hakyeon dengan tegas, "Aku akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Xiumin untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Hakyeon berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Hakyeon bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti bus tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung. "Terima kasih Mr. Leo, saya akan bertanya kepada Mrs. Xiumin."

Mr. Leo mengangguk, dan Hakyeon melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Tanpa sadar Taekwoon menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Hakyeon tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi. Betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Hakyeon.

Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Hakyeon. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan.

Taekwoon mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Taekwoon tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Leo.

Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya? Suara hatinya berbisik dan Taekwoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Hakyeon tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati perempuan itu sudah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dari masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

"Mr. Leo," panggilan itu membuat Taekwoon yang sedang menekuri perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya. Taekwoon sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama 'Leo', karena dia menginginkan Hakyeon bekerja disini. Kalau dia tetap memakai nama Taekwoon, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Hakyeon curiga dan kalau Hakyeon sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekretaris Taekwoon, muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu… Mr. Ravi ingin bertemu."

Taekwoon mengernyitkan kening, Ravi adalah CEO - Untuk perwakilan Korea Selatan dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini. Mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Ravi, pantaslah kalau sekretarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa hyung persilahkan." Ravi melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekretaris Taekwoon untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Taekwoon.

"Kau membuatnya takut." gumam Taekwoon sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan. Dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Ravi, dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ravi melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Taekwoon.

"Hyung harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahan hyung kalau ingin dihormati," Ravi menatap Taekwoon tajam, berubah serius, "Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Han Sanghyuk dan aku mengira hyung mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Taekwoon tersedak di tenggorokannya. "Apa?" Taekwoon butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Han Sanghyuk?"

"Ya, berkenalan dengan Han Sanghyuk," Ravi tersenyum tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Taekwoon, "Kenapa hyung tampak begitu terkejut? Hyung tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri pesta di luar urusan bisnismu." Taekwoon bersungut- sungut, dan duduk di sofa, di hadapan Ravi.

Ravi menggeleng,masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Taekwoon, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya. Sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Jaehwan telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu hyung tidak menyukai Han Sanghyuk." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Han Sanghyuk memang sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa dia dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, dia tidak sejahat itu," Ravi terkekeh, "Lagipula istriku bersahabat dengan istri Sanghyuk."

"Istri Sanghyuk?" Taekwoon membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya, perempuan yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Sanghyuk menculiknya ya? Mungkin perempuan itu memang bisa menaklukkan Sanghyuk, aku dengar Han Sanghyuk menjadi 'jinak' setelah istrinya itu melahirkan seorang putra untuknya."

Ravi terkekeh. "Sanghyuk sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Sanghyuk bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada istri kalian."

"Memang," tak ada bantahan dari Ravi, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu hyung," mata Damian berkilat geli, "Entah hyung pandai merahasiakan pasangan hyung atau memang hyung tidak tertarik. Hyung tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu."

Taekwoon langsung terbahak, "Aku menunggu yang terbaik."

Ravi mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Well menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang hyung."

Taekwoon merenung, lalu membayangkan Hakyeon, 'yang terbaiknya' memang sudah datang.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Taekwoon memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sebuah sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihafalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Hakyeon melangkah keluar dari sana, Taekwoon melihat jamnya, selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari minggu. Hakyeon akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar. Gadis itu tampak ceria dan sehat. Syukurlah, Taekwoon mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Hakyeon dengan waspada ketika perempuan itu berdiri di halte menunggu bus umum untuk mengantarkannya ke pasar, dan Taekwoon mengernyit ketika sebuah bus yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Hakyeon dan perempuan itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia tidak boleh naik bus umum lagi. Putusnya dalam hati, Taekwoon harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Hakyeon sudah benar-benar pergi, Taekwoon mengangkat ponselnya.

"Saya sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Heechul eomoni keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Taekwoon yang biasa.

Dengan sopan Taekwoon membukakan pintu dan Heechul eomoni itu melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu," Heechul eomoni memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Taekwoon tersenyum, membayangkan Hakyeon bahagia membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya senang, apakah dia merasa curiga? Apakah dia membicarakannya?" Taekwoon menatap Heechul eomoni dengan sopan. Wanita di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten eommanya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama putri tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh eomma Taekwoon. Dan ketika eomma Taekwoon menceritakan semua rencana Taekwoon, Heechul eomoni menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Taekwoon sangat menghormati wanita ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati eommanya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Heehul eomoni tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Taekwoon, "Tapi saya sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Taekwoon menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkirnya semula di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Heechul eomoni akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan eommanya. Setiap minggu itulah Taekwoon akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Heechul eomoni tentang Hakyeon.

"Mungkin memang saya terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya saya menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi saya tidak tahan, saya lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Saya ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Saya mengerti," Heechul eomoni tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di hati anda kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Hakyeon akan menyadari siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Taekwoon menerawang ke depan. "Saya tidak tahu... saya menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan mati saya... Anda tahu kan betapa saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Hakyeon, bisa berbicara langsung. Saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini... sekaligus takut... sebab jika Hakyeon sampai mengenali saya... maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Heechul eomoni mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Taekwoon sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya diamati. Heechul eomoni sudah mengenal Taekwoon sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten eomma Taekwoon sejak Taekwoon masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Taekwoon di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Taekwoon 180 derajat. Dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Heechul eomoni memutuskan, Hakyeon tidak akan mengenali Taekwoon yang sekarang. Taekwoon yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa. Fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang meskipun nampak misterius. Heechul eomoni yakin, Hakyeon tidak akan bisa mengenali Taekwoon yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan anda, dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untuk anda dan untuk Hakyeon juga. Dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam. Hatinya sangat lembut, dan saya yakin, suatu saat nanti akan datang waktu di mana Hakyeon akhirnya akan memaafkan anda."

Taekwoon tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Heechul eomoni, dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang diabutuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Hakyeon bahagia. Kebahagiaan Hakyeon entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Hakyeon memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Xiumin kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang berhati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Hakyeon dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Membuat Hakyeon dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai. Sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal pula sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Mr. Leo, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Hakyeon yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hakyeon langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"Eh tidak Mr. Leo… maaf, saya ceroboh…"

Tiba-tiba Mr. Leo sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Hakyeon memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Hakyeon.

"Eh… te…terima kasih." gumam Hakyeon gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu." Mr. Leo meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Bagi yang penasaran dengan kisah Han Sanghyuk – Lee Hongbin yang masih satu sodara sama ff ini, silahkan cari aja "Sleep With The Devil". ;)

Kenapa nggak saya remake cerita yang satu itu? Karena sudah banyak yang remake itu muehehe.

Heecul OOC banget yaampun, nggak sesuai sama imagenya selama ini. LOL. Kenapa heecul? Karena akhir-akhir ini lagi suka aja sama chulie oppa~ gara2 knowing bro nih, saya jadi suka lagi mantengin suju. Dan karena di suju saya udah lama memutuskan 'no bias', jadi siapapun yang menurut saya lucu, saya suka mereka. Tapi emang suju isinya sengklek semua, jadi saya suka semuanya, nggak ada bias lah pokoknya di suju, hahaha.

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ *


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgiven Hero**

 **(Remake by chronossoul)**

 **VIXX Leo**

 **VIXX N (GS)**

 **Introducing :**

 **Actor Jisoo**

 **Sistar Soyou**

 **~ Chapter 03 ~**

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Hakyeon menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga," Hakyeon tersenyum juga, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Xiumin telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Hakyeon, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, kenalkan, tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jadi tidak sempat berkenalan, aku Jisoo, IT Manager di sini, aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru ke sini untuk mengajak berkenalan," katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Hakyeon memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Jisoo dengan senyum juga.

"Aku Hakyeon."

Jisoo meremas tangan Hakyeon sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisa…"

"Jisoo."

Suara yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Jisoo langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum.

"Oh Mr. Leo, selamat pagi."

Taekwoon sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data intregrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Hakyeon, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Taekwoon masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Hakyeon tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Jisoo. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Hakyeon merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Mr. Leo dan syukurlah akhirnya Hakyeon sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bus karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Hakyeon mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Mr. Leo berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Hakyeon membatin, "Eh, saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Taekwoon menatap tidak suka, "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok," dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang."

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya panik, " Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus umum..."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu," Rafael menatap tajam membuat Elena menelan ludahnya, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hakyeon meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Mr. Leo duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Taekwoon, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Mr. Leo tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini," Taekwoon memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hakyeon tersenyum, "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Hakyeon mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Taekwoon berkerut, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Pipi Hakyeon memerah. Astaga. Darimana Mr. Leo bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber Mr. Leo harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Jisoo. Nama itu menguar di benak Hakyeon. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Jisoo sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Hakyeon dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Hakyeon nyaman bersama Jisoo, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Jisoo mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Heechul eomoni. Tetapi, entah kenapa Heechul eomoni tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Jisoo begitu baik...

"Hakyeon?" Taekwoon bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Hakyeon ke dunia nyata.

Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Mr. Leo dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya.. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu," Mr. Leo tercenung, "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk."

Hakyeon menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Taekwoon terdiam dan Hakyeon menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi Hakyeon, lalu Taekwoon tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti," tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Ketika Hakyeon pergi, Taekwoon masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Jisoo dan Hakyeon hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Mrs. Kahi kepadanya. Taekwoon memang memintanya mengawasi Hakyeon di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu Heechul eomoni juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Hakyeon membiarkan Jisoo mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Jisoo mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Taekwoon tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Hakyeon akan bertemu lelaki yang dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Taekwoon mendesah, Hakyeon terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Taekwoon, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Taekwoon terpaku pada cangkir kopi Hakyeon. Ada sisa lipstick di sana. Lipstick Hakyeon, bekas bibir Hakyeon. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Taekwoon mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Hakyeon di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Hakyeon, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya aku-lah yang berhak menjagamu," gumamnya penuh tekad

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh…

Taekwoon membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Hakyeon dan Jisoo. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Taekwoon di sini, mengawasi mereka. Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Café-café yang _cozy_ bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cinderamata lainnya. Taekwoon terus mengawasi ketika Jisoo mengajak Hakyeon berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Dada Taekwoon terasa panas. Kurang ajar Jisoo. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Hakyeon. Taekwoon semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Taekwoon mengalihkan perhatian dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Soyou yang duduk di dalam mobil disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Soyou yang berwarna merah mencebik, "Karena tatapan itu, oppa seolah-olah ingin membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Memang."

Soyou mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada gadismu itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Soyou. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu," gumam Taekwoon tenang.

Soyou tertawa lagi, "Oppa tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang oppa bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus," Taekwoon langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggu oppa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku," Soyou tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu itu adalah gadis itu?"

"Soyou," nada suara Taekwoon penuh peringatan. Membuat Soyou mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencana oppa itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Jisoo saat itu."

"Oke, Taek-ups, Leo Oppa. _As You Wish_."

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Mr. Leo selalu meriah," Xiumin tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Hakyeon. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat, "Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, Mr. Leo benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Hakyeon tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya,

"Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Mr. Leo merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan Hakyeon?"

Jisoo sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Hakyeon membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Jisoo, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Hakyeon sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah," Xiumin tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Mr. Jisoo ya?" (Xiumin menyebut Mr., karena posisi Jisoo adalah manajer.)

Pipi Hakyeon makin memerah, dia menatap Xiumin hati-hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?", tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami," Hakyeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xumin dan berbisik pelan, "Bahkan Mr. Leo sempat menanyakannya kepadaku."

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mr. Leo menanyakan kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku beliau tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, kalau sampai Mr. Leo bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa," Xiumin terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Mr. Jisoo akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Hakyeon gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ups," Xiumin seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Mr. Jisoo. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu beliau sudah berubah. Dulu Mr. Jisoo terkenal playboy, suka gonta ganti pacar dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Mr. Jisoo menjadi lebih baik."

Hakyeon merenung. Benarkah Jisoo dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Xiumin, Jisoo sudah berubah lebih baik. Hakyeon sangat berharap begitu.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Malam pesta itu, Jisoo menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya, "Maafkan aku terlambat," Jisoo menatap Hakyeon menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya, "Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Jisoo."

Jisoo menatap Hakyeon lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Hakyeon bingung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum, "Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Jisoo, tetapi kemudian Jisoo menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. "Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda Hakyeon. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? Hakyeon bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap Jisoo, mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hakyeon? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Hakyeon menatap Jisoo dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh.

"Jawabannya nanti saja yah setelah pesta."

Jisoo membalas senyum Hakyeon, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Benar kata Xiumin kemarin, Mr. Leo benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ramai sekali di sini," Jisoo menggenggam lengan Hakyeon dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Jisoo terlambat menjemputnya tadi, jadi mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Mr. Leo sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan. Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Mr. Leo yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu, Mr. Leo tampaknya tidak ada. Hakyeon membatin, matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Jisoo bergumam lembut, "Tunggu di sini ya."

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Jisoo menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman. Dia berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Xiumin bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Hakyeon berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Jisoo tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian di sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Hakyeon menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga. Mr. Leo yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak," Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Jisoo yang tak kunjung datang, "Saya datang bersama Jisoo."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Mr. Leo mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia… Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh," Taekwoon menatap ke arah pandangan Hakyeon, "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang," Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Hakyeon bisa melihatnya, ternyata Mr. Leo menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana," Taekwoon mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh, tidak… mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Jisoo, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," dengan lembut Taekwoon menghela Hakyeon supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Hakyeon memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Jisoo tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas," Taekwoon mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Hakyeon menatap Mr. Leo dengan ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Jisoo memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo," Sekali lagi Taekwoon menghela Hakyeon mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta. Mr. Leo mungkin salah, Hakyeon melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Jisoo tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Mr. Leo tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong," Taekwoon menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu yang tersesat di sini," mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang perempuan, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Hakyeon memerah, itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Hakyeon bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Mr. Leo yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Leo mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu rumah ini?

Taekwoon hanya melirik ke arah Hakyeon dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Hakyeon menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

Yang ada di depan mata Hakyeon sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya, tampak Jisoo, setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang, rambut Jisoo acak-acakan, jasnya sudah terlepas entah dimana, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya.

Dan… seorang perempuan cantik sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, perempuan itu setengah telanjang, dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si wanita menggesek- gesek selangkangan Jisoo dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Taekwoon melirik sekilas ke arah Hakyeon yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Taekwoon tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Jisoo yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Taekwoon, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Hakyeon. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong perempuan yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Jisoo tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan perempuan itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Jisoo sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

" _We_ _ll_ , tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang," bisiknya sambil melirik mesra kepada Jisoo, "Mungkin benar kata sang tuan rumah, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"Diam Soyou!"Jisoo menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Hakyeon dengan cemas, "Hakyeon, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Hakyeon mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Jisoo sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Jisoo ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengincar Hakyeon sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain perempuan selain mendapatkan seorang gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya… Hakyeon mempercayai Jisoo, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Jisoo, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Hakyeon…" Jisoo mengerang melihat mata Hakyeon yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku terlalu banyak minum dan Soyou menggodaku dan aku…."

"Aku menggodamu?" Soyou melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul, "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam Soyou!" sekali lagi Jisoo membentak perempuan bernama Soyou itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Hakyeon, "Hakyeon, aku…."

"Menjauhlah dari Hakyeon," Taekwoon melangkah ke depan Hakyeon, menghalangi Jisoo, "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Jisoo terpaku, menatap ke arah Hakyeon, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Hakyeon penuh harap, "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti," lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

" _We_ _ll_ aku rasa aku harus pergi juga," Perempuan bernama Soyou tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula. Soyou merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit, lalu melangkah melewati Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Hakyeon, Soyou mengedipkan matanya kepada Taekwoon.

~ Unforgiven Hero ~

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Hakyeon yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Taekwoon. Setelah kejadian tadi Taekwoon mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Hakyeon terus merenung, kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di matanya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya. Begitu bebaskah kehidupan Jisoo sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang ditemuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Jisoo, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh…

Rupanya lama sekali Hakyeon berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai. Mr. Leo datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Hakyeon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang…" gumam Hakyeon akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Taekwoon mengikuti arah lirikan Hakyeon dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas…. Apakah kau baik-baik saja Hakyeon?"

Pipi Hakyeon memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati, dan juga malu. Malu kepada Mr. Leo yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Jisoo. Mr. Leo pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Jisoo," Taekwoon membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Hakyeon, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Hakyeon mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu _cha_ _m_ _p_ _ag_ _n_ _e_. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Hakyeon menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang- nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Taekwoon mengamati Hakyeon yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Hakyeon menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Taekwoon mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Hakyeon minum champagne-nya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, sayang, jangan diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu," lelaki itu mendekati Hakyeon yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Taekwoon yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa, saya harus pulang sekarang," Hakyeon meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Taekwoon harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam," dengan lembut Taekwoon menggandeng lengan Hakyeon dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Hakyeon terjatuh, membuat Taekwoon harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat.

Taekwoon menatap wajah yang Hakyeon sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu… Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa _champagne_ yang paling mahal sekalipun. Taekwoon lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Hakyeon terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Mr. Leo menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Hakyeon menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Dan Hakyeon tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Hakyeon hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Taekwoon memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Hakyeon, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah, darah Taekwoon menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa, "Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku… Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," lelaki itu berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Hakyeon sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Hakyeon mendengarkan ucapan Taekwoon itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Taekwoon membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Hakyeon tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Mr. Leo yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi lelaki yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Mr. Leo. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Mr. Leo dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Hakyeon dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang," bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon, perempuan itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Taekwoon tidak mau Hakyeon takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya Hakyeon lagi hingga perempuan itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Hakyeon yang begitu polos dan suci…kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu…"

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Taekwoon mulai menelusuri lengan Hakyeon, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah.

Hakyeon merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena elusan Mr. Leo. Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi _champagne_ terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Taekwoon sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Hakyeon, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Hakyeon yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Uri appa mah main serang aja wkwkwk.

Uum... author ff dari para couple kesayangan saya gak ada yang update.. Dari kpop sampe anime sama manga, kok pada kompak hiatus semua sih? Sedih jadinya :'(

HyukBin, maappp ff kalian jadi terlantar wkwk nanti diusahain update secepetnya deh, biar cepet tamatnya muehehe

(*disempatkan update ff ini disela persiapan yudisium dan wisuda yang super diribet2in sama pihak kampus)

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya

Arigatou~ Thank you very Gamsa~ *


End file.
